


drift away like snow

by twilightscribe



Series: 25 Day OTP Holiday Challenge [9]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 25 day OTP Holiday Challenge, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond refuses to wear that hideous abomination that passes for a jumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drift away like snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** wearing ugly christmas jumpers  
>  **Words:** 186 words

The innocent jumper is lying on the chair in the bedroom. It's a monstrosity and James is certainly not about to wear it. Instead, he tosses it a disbelieving look before walking into the kitchen.

Q is standing at the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil for him to make his tea. He looks up when James comes in and frowns. He's already wearing an exact replica of the hideous jumper which is still sitting on the chair in their bedroom.

“You're not wearing yours,” Q says, frowning.

“Of course not, it's hideous.” James manages to catch Q about the waist and kisses his temple. It's more difficult than usual as Q tries to twist away from him. “I'm not about to start a new tradition now; especially not one so ridiculous.”

“Well, you can explain that to my mother, then. She will continue to send you them every year; think of it as being her tradition.”

James smiled and sat down at the table, “I foresee some unfortunate charity receiving an annual donation of an ugly Christmas sweater.”

“I'm certain that someone out there will appreciate them more than you.”

**FIN.**


End file.
